Sherman's Adventures in Hooverville
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: 11-year old Sherman Zhong moved into Hooverville and started 5th grade. He then meets Jo Hammet and the duo became fast friends skating and solving mysteries around the city. Follow him as he goes through adventures in aiding Jo to stop Dr X's evil schemes and plots. Playthrough of JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective
1. Moving in and Hoovering in

**Sherman's Adventures in Hooverville**

 **Plot: So, this story is about a boy, a Chinese-American by the name of Sherman Zhong. He moved to Hooverville and started 5th grade. There, he met Jo Hammet and they became fast friends. When a lot of crazy stuff began to happen in their city, they must stop it together as kid detectives!**

 **Note: Inspired by SideshowJazz1's story in which the setting is on 3rd grade and similar to it, it's gonna be the POV from my OC. Plus, the story will be the playthrough of the game**

 **Dsiclaimer: Everything in JumpStart belongs to their Knowledge Adventures(KA), I only own my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Moving in and Hoovering in**

Man, I never thought the day will come when my family is moving into a new city. Seems exciting but kinda wonder what is it gonna be like? I sat in the car wondering while my father drives his way to the new city and my mother is enjoying the view from the car. "Ah...here we are son. Hooverville." I looked surprised if you ask me. Well no matter. The journey was 2 hours long and at least, we arrived at the city. Now, it'll take some time to find a place settle and to move everything my family owns in.

Soon enough, "Ahhh...here we are Sherman." I looked out to see a decent 25th storey building. "Let me guess...we're living in some apartment?" I asked. "You're correct son! This is ideal especially for us since your mother and I got a new job here in this city! You'll love it son." My dad assured to me as the movers behind us stopped and began moving our stuff in. Without hesitation, I took my stuff and joined my parents as we took a lift up to the 22th floor right after my dad got the apartment keys from the front desk. When we reached the level, we made our way to the apartment and once we found it, we looked around. Not bad I should say, especially my room which is where I am now. Already, the movers are working on the furniture and other household items as they moved them in as my father gave them instructions on where to move them into.

A few hours later, all has been settled. Now I'm in my room unpacking and arranging. In the middle of that, I had a view of the city. Magnificent it is as I unpacked my schoolbooks and my laptop which I got for winning the science competition in my school before moving here. I then arranged my stuff putting the books on the shelf, arranging my collection of tank models and finally, left my trusty grey skateboard with the red letter 'S' on top of it. By the time I settled everything, dinner was ready.

After dinner, I lay on my bed wondering about how I'll enjoy and adapt to this city when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see my parents as they came in. "So...anything for me?"

"Why yes Sherman. We found a school known as Hooverville Elementary. You'll start 5th grade right here on Monday and your enrolment has been secured." My mother told me. "Now, entering a new school is something son. So be nice and try to be social and make use of your talents." My father advised me. Yeah, I was born with great intelligence. Had the ability to learn through observation and within a short time got the hang of it. It was only Friday that we moved in. So, I better make use of the weekends.

 **Monday...**

First day in school and starting 5th grade. I wish I can sleep more often for I am a heavy sleeper. Well no matter as of now, my parents already left for work so I freshen up, grabbed my schoolbag which contains my supplies and made 2 peanut butter sandwiches for my breakfast as I grabbed my skateboard and made my way down to the ground floor consuming the first sandwich.

Once I got down, I skated my way to school finishing up the second sandwich. Skating has been my favourite activity since young. Learning all the stunts, tricks and moves from the videos in the internet sure increased my experience level. It took me half an hour but at last, I arrived at my destination. I gazed upon the school for a moment as I entered the hallways, I was given a tour around the school on one of the days in the weekend and already got the key to my locker. Making my way up, I reached the 7th storey and walked around till I found my locker. Opening it, I put some of my school supplies in it which is for later as I took what I needed for the first few periods and headed to my class.

Once I found it, I entered to see 29 other students and at the front desk is the form teacher who just noticed me. "Ah. Here he is. Class. We have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself." The teacher welcomed me as I began. "Hey guys. The name's Sherman Zhong. I just moved in just few days ago. Glad to meet you." Simple enough as the whole class murmured among themselves. "So...Sherman. I think you can sit beside Joanna Hammet. But call her Jo for short. She prefers that." The teacher suggested to me. "Sure thing uh...

"Ms Zarrow."

"Yeah. Sure thing teach." I call all the teachers 'teach' for short. Just for some fun giving nicknames. I made my way to sit next to this Jo Hammet as I took a glance noticing her appearance. Short red hair with a red hairband and white oval-like eyes. Attire consist of a gray T-shirt which she appears to be wearing over a white shirt, blue shorts, and red and white sneakers. Heh, I observed the way people dress as I sat down beside her. For some reason, she turned to me. "Hi. The name's Jo Hammet. And your Sherman Zhong right?"

"Yeah..." I replied but I'm a bit shy to meet new people since I only moved in few days ago. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to Hooverville." She replied rasing her hand out. Surprised by this, I raised mine out and she shook hands as Ms Zarrow began the first lesson which is English.

So let's just say, first day was kinda interesting. After English is PE where we went to the sports hall in our PE attire which consists of a blue T-Shirt with a small school logo on the upper right corner on the shirt and black shorts. We played dodgeball and with observation skills, I dodged all the balls and with accuracy, eliminated my opponents. Jo displayed some skill through speed as she dodged and caught balls throwing them back. Since we're on the same team, 3 games in a row, victory. The whole class was impressed with my skills and with my teamwork with Jo as we hi-5 each other. After that, Science where we studied acids in the lab. Wearing protection gloves, we were assigned to mix some chemicals to create acid and surprisingly, Jo was my lab partner. So we had fun mixing some chemicals into the acids like sulphuric acid, hydrochloric acid and a few more. The whole morning was smooth so far.

After science class, "C'mon Sherman. Lunch break is up!" Jo called out to me as I just exited the lab. We made our way down to the cafeteria when we run into our form teacher. "Ah Jo. I was looking for you."

"Anything Ms Zarrow?"

"A simple task I will give you today. Make Sherman feel welcome in this school."

"Let's just say I'm already beginning the task."

"Very well. Keep it up Jo." Ms Zarrow then went to teach another class as we made our way down for currently, lunch break is on for only the 4th, 5th and 6th grades. The other 3 had their lunch break already which is at 12pm to 1pm. Ours begins from 1 to 2. Right now, I just bought my lunch which is 2 cheeseburgers with fries and a can of soda. I met up with Jo who was waiting for me and good thing she reserved a table for us to eat our lunch together. As we ate out lunch, "So Sherman. What are your interests?"

"Interests? Hmmm...well to begin with, I was into reading, studying, researching in the internet, watching videos and skateboarding."

"Skateboarding? I'm also into that! To top it off, I like to read detective novels and watch movies related to mysteries and detective works." Both of us had a great time socializing all the way until lunch break is over. Dang it. I so want to have more time with my conversation with Jo.

So after lunch is Humanities. History will be on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays while Geography will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays for this week and next week, they'll switch days and so on as the weeks go by. History sure was interesting as I took down notes and even helped Jo with the subject because she abhors it due to the difficulty level. Continuing on, Math class is where majority of the class slept through including Jo. All but me if you wonder what that means.

Okay, the rest of the day is normal and finally, school is over as the doors opened and students poured out to go home or hang out at some random place. I got my skateboard out as, "Nice skateboard." Jo commented as she held her black one. "Thanks." I replied. "So...wanna hang out at the Hooverville Skate Park?"

"Sure thing." We got onto our skateboards and skated away to have some fun.

After 2 hours of stunts and skating, we skated home together. "So Jo, where do you live?"

"See that red building? I live there."

"Hey! I also lived there! My family moved in few days ago."

"Cool! So which storey you lived in?"

"22nd."

"Mine is 20th. 2 levels below you." We laughed as we skated to our homes. Using the lift, "Thanks Jo for, uh-"

"No problem Sherman. Goodnight and see you tomorrow."

"Same thing." Jo exited the lift that took her to the 20th level. After that, I reached my stop and made my way back to the apartment.

So let's wrap this up as I finished my dinner, chat with my parents on first day which impressed them and finally, I'm in my room ready for bed. I already packed up for the next day and as I went to bed. "So much for first day, father was right. I am so gonna love living here! Matter of fact, I already enjoyed it!" I thought as I turned off the lights and went to bed early. First day was perfect and the next day it will also be.

 **Alright. First chapter is just an introduction to my OC. Starting next chapter will be the beginning of the many adventures which will be based on the playthrough of the game.**


	2. Field Trip Suspicion

**Chapter 2: Field Trip Suspicion**

* * *

Wow...first day wasn't so bad after all. Made a new friend who shares some of the similar interests that I enjoy. Yeah, I was recalling the first day of school but so far, a week had passed and already, Jo and I were greatly inseparable. I skated my way home after hanging out with her at the movies. When I got home, my parents were not yet home but at least, Jo and I went out for dinner before the movies. So as usual, I got my stuff ready for school tomorrow because on Friday, a field trip to the Hooverville Museum of Art and Geography was announced and tomorrow is Monday which is also the day of the field trip. Looking at the time, "Dang it. I better get some shuteye for tomorrow." As I got into bed, I noticed something. An explosion. Far from my room, I can see it. Grabbing a telescope, I viewed the explosion. "Strange. I thought the demolition team always blows stuff at the construction site at daylight..." I thought. I watched the smoke and fire blazing through a bit before going to bed. It was very strange...

 **The next day...**

The alarm clock rang waking me up. "Ugh...I need to get ready..." I thought to myself. So without hesitation, I freshen up first and then, wore a white T-shirt and black pants. I also wore my green jacket as part of my daily attire and wore my socks and shoes on. Once I'm dressed up, I went to the dining room to see a plate containing 2 sunny-side eggs, 2 pieces of bacon and 2 pieces of sausages. Pleased, I ate my breakfast while listening to the radio. At least it's still early and according to the field trip, we have to meet at the museum at exactly 9am.

 **At the same time...**

"With no one to stop me, revenge is mine!" A silhouetted figure declared as he faced the front and his eyes glowed red. The scene then moves around Hooverville and after a while, alarms rang all over the city and then, explosions took place and for some reason, Jo appeared to be in the scene running away from the explosions as one by one, they triggered around her and then, a big one that flashed while exploding and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A loud scream took place and then, Jo who was up and screaming in fear stopped. Feeling drowsy, "It started as another bleak day in Hooverville. A kind of day that-" In the middle of her thoughts, Jo realized something. "Oh no! The detective movie marathon!"

It cuts to the living room as Jo is trying to watch her program but as she clicked on the remote, the screen remains fuzzy and blitzed up. "Huh?" Jo exclaimed as she kept clicking on the remote when the radio announced the news.

Also at the same time in the middle of my breakfast, the music suddenly stopped and then, some sort of news broke out.

 _"Miraculously, no one was injured in the blast that destroyed the Hooverville Television Relay Station earlier this morning. Taking responsibility is one Dr X. As he's calling himself, who has vowed to destroy the city. One building at a time..."_

Already while the news is being announced, Jo already has gotten her skateboard and backpack and left the house.

And back to me, I looked surprised to hear this kind of news but realized something. "So that's the explosion I saw last night..." I exclaimed. "And who is this Dr X? Hmmm...mystery..." I was in deep thought on what I had heard as I polished my breakfast, grabbed my schoolbag, laptop case and skateboard and left the house.

Skating my way to a nearby bus stop, I did a few stunts jumping over signs and fire hydrants for fun. I tend to be a bit reckless as I jumped over a fire hydrant while rotating my body 360 degrees around and landed on my skateboard safe and sound. As I skated near the place, "Huh? Is that Jo?" I noticed as the orange-haired tomboy skating in front of me as she just jumped over a fire hydrant and boarded the school bus. Quickly, I skated on and caught the bus in time as it left.

Randomly, the school buses around Hooverville will stop at any location to either pick students up to school or drive them home. As I made my way in, "Hey Sherman! Over here!" I then noticed Jo. "What a surprise..." I said to myself quietly as I went to her and sat down beside.

The bus drove on as Jo is now in deep thought. "Where was I...Oh yeah, It started as another bleak day in Hooverville. The kind of day that makes you talk to yourself while riding a bus. And it wasn't for this field trip to the museum, I had never gotten involved in the biggest case of my life, and the city's history..."

"Hey Jo, what are thinking about?"

"Huh? Nothing Sherman. Just daydreaming." And already, the bus reached the museum.

 **And so...**

The first 30 minutes was used to tour around the art gallery and some large globe. After that, the whole class moved to another art gallery and so on because as far as I know, there are like at about 4 art galleries in this museum and in each gallery we visited, it's 30 minutes each to absorb some knowledge in art and geography.

Right now the class is moving on to the last one which I believe it should the Modern Art and Photography gallery. There, I was just looking around and noting down some info on my notebook when I noticed that Jo was not with me. Surprised, I looked around the museum until I saw her looking at a piece of artwork in the lobby. "What'cha looking at?" I asked while approaching her. "Nothing much. I often hope this field trip will be over soon enough." Jo replied and somehow, both of us never noticed that beside us on the right, some man is panicking and backing away for unknown reason and, "BAM!"

We found ourselves on the floor as Jo noticed a pair of sunglasses. Knowing that we got knocked down accidentally, "Hey buddy, you dropped your glasses! Hey mister! Hey!" There was no response for some reason but then, "What the..." my eyes appeared to have seen the guy who bumped into us but this time, he was taken away by 3 strange-looking men. One is tall, one is of medium height and the last one is a midget. All of them wore dark blue coats, dark red shoes, have pale bluish-grey skin and the most recognizable feature are their pink hair in different styles. "Huh? That was odd." said Jo. "Tell me something that you don't expect..." I replied in agreement and then, I thought of something. "Do you find this suspicious?"

"Yeah. But what does it have to do with the 4 men leaving the museum in which one is taken away by the other 3?" Jo asked. Both of us then knew of something because the next thing it happened, we got in sync with smiles and answered one word together.

"Mystery."

 **Yeah guys the chapter is short. Probably because I see it as the game intro to the adventures and mysteries expected to come. Now, the real fun begins. Yeah! The playthrough! The missions! But not here, at the next chapter to be updated soon**


End file.
